This invention relates to improved winches about which there can be wound an elongated flexible member, such as a chain, cable, rope, or other similar element.
In transporting a load on a flatbed truck, open railroad car, or other similar vehicle or carrier, the items forming the load are frequently retained in fixed positions on the truck or other carrier during transportation by means of chains, cables or the like which are placed across the top of the load and connected to the supporting bed at opposite sides thereof. For tightening the chains or other lines about the load, there may be provided winches about which the elongated flexible members are windable to tighten them against the load. However, even though the chains or lines may be very tight when initially applied, they frequently become loosened as a result of the vibration of the load in transit, and when using conventional winches must therefore be tightened or checked at periodic intervals during every trip.
Some of the previously proposed winches capable of this type of use are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,946,563, 2,991,975, 3,077,791, 3,679,175 and 3,409,263. In an attempt to overcome the discussed loosening tendency, certain of these prior devices, specifically those shown in the first three listed patents, have incorporated spring take-up elements in an attempt to automatically wind the winch in a take-up direction upon development of looseness in the line or chain.